<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WILLOW by norcubes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238736">WILLOW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcubes/pseuds/norcubes'>norcubes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst, Artists, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Rebirth, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcubes/pseuds/norcubes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someday, I'll see you again. In the place where there's shade to keep you comfortable, but you will always shine in my eyes. For me to find you again."</p><p>"I'll be always waiting for you then."</p><p>Yoon Jaehyuk and Hamada Asahi were lovers way back in the 1900s. But because of hindrances, such as fear, society and the uncertainty of being together until death, they ended things between them. Forced themselves to forget about each other, move on with life as if nothing happened. Fate was not too cruel, as it gave them another chance to be together. Reborn, both Yoon Jaehyuk and Hamada Asahi in modern day, where everything was slightly better than the past. And they will meet in the place where there's shade but one will always shine the brightest, for the other to find them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Awakened from another weird, impossible dream, as described, Asahi groans irritatingly.  "What a dumb dream. Me? With a lover? Please." He says, jumping off bed with his favorite plush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He probably hated school the most, he did not understand why there were a lot of unrelated subjects. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm an art major!!! Why do I need science!!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But walking to the university was quite refreshing to him. The streets were always covered with various colors of leaves, as it was surrounded by trees. It made the air fresh and calming. Asahi enjoyed sniffing it as the breeze brushed his bangs away.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wonder who that guy is," He muttered. "the one in my dream." He's been dreaming of him a lot and he doesn't know why. Asahi has always been aware of his sexuality but has never thought of being involved in a relationship. The thought of it just made him frown, like he's been there before and would rather not involve himself in it again. He somehow felt pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi’s thoughts got interrupted when he felt a palm on his shoulder. He smiles a bit as he sees the person beside him. "Yoshinori-san." The guy named Yoshinori gives a big smile. "Hey!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been friends since they saw each other at the airport 3 years ago. Both of them moved to Korea because they wanted to experience a new environment hence being together all the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you go to the gathering yesterday?” Yoshinori asks. Asahi shook his head and Yoshinori expected this. Yoshinori knew Asahi has always been an introvert and never wanted to force him to interact and be with other people. He was hoping he would enjoy some time with college mates, though. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Asahi like a mom who dotes on their children, he was older than Asahi so he treats him like his son. He cared for him a lot and would want nothing else but for Asahi to be happy. Yoshinori stifles a laugh, recalling something interesting that happened yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi looks at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what’s with him all of the sudden? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Nothing, I just remember an interesting fellow yesterday at our department’s gathering. He’s called Yoon Jaehyuk, maybe he sounds familiar to you?” Asahi ponders for a moment then finally shakes his head, as usual. “Alright he’s actually a pretty handsome guy. He’s really outgoing and kind. He takes care of both the seniors and juniors which made him look more like a department head rather than an ordinary student. He must be exhausted.” Yoshinori finished explaining to him, ending with a small laugh. Asahi rolled his eyes.“Ugh, I could never.” Yoshinori laughs harder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They sighed when they finally got through the gates, after a long talk they thought they would be distracted and went to another city instead. Separating ways, Asahi bought a cookie from a nearby cafe to chew on a bit. He really liked this street because it was near a lot of trees and an artificial lake, there’s this one spot he really likes. Getting near the said favorite spot, he spots an unusual visitor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve never seen this dude before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>He was holding a book with his earphones on. He had clean black hair, a few piercings on the ear, and was wearing a soft beige look.</span> <span>He was shining.</span><em><span> Well, okay he’s kinda handsome, alright. </span></em><span>He approached the man and gathered all of his courage. “Excuse me, do you mind if I sit beside you?” He asks, sweat starting to form on his forehead. But the man gave the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Instead of getting nervous, he was struck instead. </span><em><span>On a second thought, he’s actually really handsome. </span></em><span>“No not all, feel free to do so.” His voice was so soothing to the ears, it was so soft like his mattress he sleeps on every night, the cotton candies he would eat on the street side, the plush he hugs whenever he’s feeling down, it gave him comfort. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Thanks.” Asahi mutters, slowly sitting beside the man.  He opened his sketchbook trying to make the beautiful scenery into his own, unknowingly including the unknown man. He stopped drawing when he heard him talking. “</span><em><span>Mi amor</span></em><span>,” He faces Asahi with a warm smile.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Asahi gave him the weirdest look he has ever done, “What?” The man laughed and shaked his hands in front of him. “No, you got it wrong. It’s just that, don’t you think it’s a really nice endearment?” He looks at the sky and sighs. “I don’t know about you but it really holds a deep meaning to me, hearing or speaking those words, makes me smile.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The both of them were silent for a while, it was kinda awkward. Jaehyuk was always used to interacting with people, with or without reactions from the audience. But he was kind of anticipating this fellow. “Uh, yeah I guess. I don’t understand Spanish, though.” Asahi scratches his head.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Jaehyuk sat up straight and looked at him. He bursted into a laugh and covered his face. “My apologies, it means </span><em><span>my love.</span></em><span>” Clasping his hands together with a smile, Jaehyuk moved closer to Asahi. “I am Yoon Jaehyuk. Nice to meet you.” </span></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoon Jaehyuk? That guy Yoshinori was talking about? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi scoots a little bit away from Jaehyuk, which causes the latter to look at him apologetically. “Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” Asahi panics a little. “No, I just, ah well, habit.” He let out an awkward smile and looked down afterwards.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jaehyuk hummed and nodded. “I’m Hamada Asahi, art major.” He says right away. He was too shaken up to continue this conversation so he didn't really know what to do. Jaehyuk felt like Asahi was acting a little strange so he pretended to check the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm off, I have class in a minute or two. It was nice talking to you, Hamada." He gives Asahi a tender smile while waving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually Asahi is fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Asahi bows a little and waits until Jaehyuk is out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi pats his burning face and buries it afterwards. "That was really awkward!!" He loudly whispered to himself. But he had to admit that he has never encountered a person like Jaehyuk before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ven, mi amor, I prepared a little something for us." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A white cloth was spread widely on the ground with some painting materials and sandwiches, the two men comfortably sat on it and smiled at each other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I wish everyday to be like this. Peaceful. Just you and me." The Japanese states as the Korean kisses the back of his hand. "Are you willing?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"More than willing." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyuk ponders for a while in front of his notebook. This notebook is special to him because it isn't for class, it's for recording special dialogues and scenes that play in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could I be literally daydreaming? I don't know these people in my dream at all." For the past  few weeks, random scenes of two men play in his head. He has been wondering why but he couldn't get an answer so he started recording them in a notebook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The person in my dream also likes saying “mi amor”. Interesting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s written two pages full of details about it. Jaehyuk considered it as something that may happen in the future, a soulmate or whatever. But never something that happened in his past life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you spacing out again hyung.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyuk looks up and sees his favorite younger friend. “Jeongwoo you’re here.” The younger rolled his eyes, “Obviously, I’m in front of you aren’t I?” He jokes a bit. Jeongwoo noticed his older bro has been spacing a lot nowadays, </span>
  <em>
    <span>could he be in love?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh please I know you met a cute Japanese dude a few days ago.” Jeongwoo snickered and slapped the latter’s arm. He winced and hit the other back. “I was just socializing alright.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah yeah sure.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Afternoon came and a familiar friend approached Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo. “That really stressed me out, do you want to go to a cafe?” Yoshinori asked and the both agreed right away. “Please, why not? I need coffee.” The dramatic younger friend says. “Give Jaehyuk a date.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jaehyuk turned to him and covered his mouth. “Can you shut up for a sec.” Jeongwoo smiles sheepishly under his palm and shakes his head. “Don’t worry about that, I guess? I brought a friend with me.” Yoshinori laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They turned to their left and saw a boy wearing a beret running towards them. Two people had eye contact for a few seconds and one got all flustered therefore breaking it. “I think Jaehyuk and Asahi are already acquainted with each other?” Jaehyuk smiles. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them walked to a nearby cafe in pairs. Asahi was still with Yoshinori since he was really shy. “I did this for you.” Yoshinori teases Asahi. “I never asked for it- how did you know that we know each other anyways?” Asahi covers his face in embarrassment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last time I visited you at your apartment you were rolling on your bed while chanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyuk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Yoshinori whispers. Asahi just felt all of his blood rush up to his cheeks, he was burning hot. “Ah, that was because, no you got it wrong.” He tried escaping from the situation, he was so embarrassed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was because I dreamt of a guy whose name was Jaehyuk as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The strange dreams were getting frequent and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The outfits the two people wore were definitely not today’s style but the places were familiar to him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’ll think about it later. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He has a “date” to enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyuk and Asahi sat across each other while the two mischievous beings sat farther away. “Are you feeling okay?” Jaehyuk asks Asahi, the latter was constantly avoiding his gaze and he could only nod. Jaehyuk smiles a bit. “Alright.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you, Yoshinori! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi was already screaming internally, but he would be lying if he said he was a bit happy that he got to be with Jaehyuk. The both of them conversed a bit while sipping on their drinks, exchanging cakes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them felt like they’ve known each other for a long time, being with each other felt so comfortable, they could forget about their surroundings just by simply talking. This feeling was so familiar but they couldn’t explain why.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey are you open for commissions?” Asahi looks up. He’s willing to draw or paint people but.. Jaehyuk? “Yes, I am.” He started fidgeting but slowly calmed down when Jaehyuk smiled at him. “Can I ask you to paint a portrait of me? If that’s alright.” Asahi’s cheeks showed a tint of red while nodding. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then, can I ask for your number?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The streets were quiet and the scent of freshly brewed coffee enclosed the entire cafe. “So, what did you call me for, mi amor?” The man in beige asks the man in front of him. “I thought we were supposed to meet ne-” He was cut off when the latter spoke.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry but we have to end this, Hyuk.” Asahi looks at Jaehyuk with slightly swollen eyes. Jaehyuk ignored what Asahi just said and frowned at Asahi’s eyes instead. He hated seeing his lover crying the most. “Hi-kun, what’s wrong?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“T-then can’t we talk to your parents? Asahi, please?” Jaehyuk takes both of Asahi’s hands, looking at him with sadness and admiration in his eyes. But Asahi removed his hands and broke down. “We’re going back to Japan, Hyuk. For good. They don’t want the neighborhood to know they have a gay son. I’m sick of it you know? I loved you, for real. But, I just want to be selfish this time. I can’t stand what others say anymore.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyuk forced him to smile and rubbed Asahi’s head. “Okay, I got it. Hi-kun don’t be sad. I understand, alright? I love you.” Asahi sobs harder while Jaehyuk tries to stop himself. It hurts to see you cry the most. He thinks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asahi went out of the cafe first, Jaehyuk stared into space for a while before realizing it was raining hard. He took his orange umbrella and immediately went to look for Asahi. “Asahi!” They were both drenched so it wasn’t clear that the both of them were also drowning in their tears.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Someday, I'll see you again. In the place where there's shade to keep you comfortable, but you will always shine in my eyes. For me to find you again." Jaehyuk carefully hands him the umbrella with a smile. Asahi smiles back at him and nods. "I'll be always waiting for you then."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi grabs his materials with him and slowly walks out of his apartment. He agreed to paint Jaehyuk’s portrait last week which he got Jaehyuk’s number in return. He smirked and stared at his phone, Jaehyuk just sent him a text. “Mm, okay bus stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asahi, I’ll be a bit late. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait he just called me Asahi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi stops on his tracks to process for awhile with the face of victory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I might have a crush on this person? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighs. Last night he had another dream and he did not like it. Those two people suddenly broke up, his past dreams were very wholesome so why all of the sudden?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I might be crazy. Even the people in my dream were called Jaehyuk and Asahi.” He continued walking towards the bus stop. The street was kind of quiet, and it had a lot of plants which was calming for Asahi. He always loved places that had shades. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“By the way, if we’re friends can I give you a nickname.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re friends.” Asahi smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright cool. Hi-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi-kun? Isn’t that what the Jaehyuk in my dream called the Asahi in my dream?” Asahi blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he know that nickname? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just sat there in shock, unable to move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold on this is too much to process. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He suddenly felt a figure beside him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Asahi hyung.” Doyoung greets. Asahi had no time to waste and faced Doyoung. “Hey, Doyoung. What does it mean when I see, I guess, myself in a dream? And another person I know? And he probably had the same dream?” His words jumbled, all over the place. Doyoung could only look at him all flustered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asahi hyung has never talked this much before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, do you believe in rebirth? Reincarnation? Second chances?” Doyoung asks. Asahi just looks at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I? I’ve never thought about it before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“All of those dreams could be what happened to you and that person, in your past life.” The younger happily explained to Asahi. The older one was unfazed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> yeah this is too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could it be that Jaehyuk and I were?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi breaks into a laugh and shakes his head. “Eh, that can’t be true.” Doyoung awkwardly laughs with him. “I don’t know what you’re thinking about right now hyung, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>gambatte</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He cheers him with a smile. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Asahi just nods and quietly waits for Jaehyuk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyuk walks to the bus stop and spots his little friend. Although he wasn’t that clear because of the shade, he still found him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here Hi-kun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and approached Asahi. “Let’s go?” He offers a hand to Asahi, the latter stared at it for awhile before accepting it, placing his hand on top of Jaehyuk’s. They bid goodbye to Doyoung and went on the bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going by the way?” Asahi asks, the both of them were so close to each other and his heart was beating fast. “Mm, to my apartment. Is that fine with you?” His heartbeat quickened and he could feel his blood rushing. He gave a quick while the other chuckled. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyuk’s apartment was simple, the walls were white, it had brown furniture and green plants. Asahi really liked it. Jaehyuk grabbed a stool next to the terrace and some plants, “Well, what do you think.” Asahi takes his materials and gives him a small thumbs up. “Great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyuk didn’t get tired of just sitting there as he was also admiring Asahi’s face at the same time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi amor, you’re always beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took about 2-3 hours for Asahi to paint, all that was left were details to be added. “Can I see?” Jaehyuk slowly approaches and waits for Asahi to approve. “Mm.” He takes off his apron and gives a signal to Jaehyuk.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The older one places one hand on the easel and one hand on Asahi’s chair, his body facing Asahi. The younger one fumbled around with his materials then looked up. Jaehyuk’s face was close to his and he could feel his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Jaehyuk’s soft lips landing on his, his eyes widened a bit before slowly giving in, kissing Jaehyuk back. It seemed like he kissed Jaehyuk before, the feeling was so familiar, it was natural. Asahi’s heart was about to burst so he let go first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other for a few seconds, they were yearning. Asahi stood up, his back facing Jaehyuk. “Uh I’ll finish everything first, it will be done by monday.” He excused himself, ran out of the apartment fast. Jaehyuk sighed and covered his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I have not done that? I thought you already knew, Hi-kun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In Asahi’s apartment, Asahi was already rolling on his bed. His face red, his voice hoarse from screaming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I kissed him! I kissed my crush! My crush kissed me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sat up and slapped myself. He frowned realizing that he just stormed out right away. “He must be so confused right now, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi’s phone rings, he looks at the caller id and it’s his mom. “Mm, mama?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My son, when will you come home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh right, break starts next week. I’ll tell you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, all the best!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi hangs up and takes a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyuk stood under the willow tree, playing with his phone, distracting himself. It was the 17th, it’s been a week since </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened. “He didn’t reply to my texts, where is he?” He looked around and found Yoshinori approaching him. “Jaehyuk-ah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Yoshinori hands him a canvas, it was his portrait. “Asahi-san told me to give it to you. He went back to Japan.” Jaehyuk’s face contorted a bit,</span>
  <em>
    <span> nothing’s changed? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He forced a smile at Yoshinori and thanked him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and looks at the morning sky. It was so bright, so warm. But his heart was gloomy and cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You left me again, Hi-kun. </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>epilogue is next! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asahi sits on the picnic mat, it was a beautiful morning in Japan. He left without saying goodbye to Jaehyuk, he feels bad but he really feels conflicted right now. He needs fresh air, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not bad to be a bit selfish right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asahi, don’t you want to tell your mama something?” Mrs. Hamada rubs his son’s shoulders, she knows he’s been spacing out, looking so down. “Mm, nothing much is going on.” He answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She sighs and looks at the sky with him. “Do you believe in rebirth or reincarnation, Asahi?” She asks. Asahi looks at her, bewildered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does she know something that I don’t?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mrs. Hamada laughs and holds his hand.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“To tell you the truth, your dad and I were also lovers in our past lives. We found out when we started dating, everything that happened in the past gradually came back, memories in the form of dreams. I guess, we were just really meant to be? We were given another chance to be together. We figured that you may have a past life as well.” She smiles. Asahi purses his lips and looks down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not sure about that yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already dark, the only source of light was from the moon and stars, Asahi sits on his terrace. “I mean thinking about it, it wouldn’t be impossible that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I were, lovers, in our past lives.” He says, tracing the stars, slowly forming </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> initials. “I miss him. To be honest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in Korea, Jaehyuk writes in his notebook. “All I know is that we broke up inside a cafe, it was raining, I used to call him Mi Amor, we used to have picnics, not all of my memories are back.” He sighs.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It’s nice to see him again, I missed him a lot. But he’s gone again. Do you miss me, Asahi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants Asahi back, he’s loved him for a long time, even when he didn’t know about his past life. He’s meant to love him over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Asahi-sama, a letter arrived for you.” A man in his thirties went down the stairs to get the said letter, nodding at the head servant. “Thank you.” He grabs the letter and heads back to his room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asahi was busier this year as he was painting for famous nobles. He had no time to dilly dally around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was curious about this letter, though. Maybe it’s from him. He thinks. He was hoping it was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mi amor, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been awhile isn’t it? I do hope you will receive this. I just miss you a lot, I hope that you also do. I’m sorry if you’re feeling uncomfortable but, this will be the last I promise. Ever since I saw you under the willow tree 5 years ago, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you and everytime we would be together, I would fall harder for you. You were just the love of my life, my best friend, my lover, you were my other half. It’s a shame that we had to part, but it’s what you wanted and you always know that what makes you comfortable and what makes you happy will always be my priority. I support your decisions. I hope you’re still doing great in Japan, I hope you’re still painting. I’ve always loved your face while painting, your face when you’re serious is even beautiful. I love everything about you. I always will. Those times spent together, I will always cherish them. Thank you for the past 4 years, Asahi. Although I’m not beside you right now, please know that I will always hope the best for you. Always cheering on you, Hi-kun. I would always want to be with you in my next 8 lives, in those 8 lives, I hope to make you stay. Waiting for you always. Wherever you stray, I follow. I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoon Jaehyuk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>The next thing Asahi knew was that his tears were falling, he could not hear anything else but his chokes and sobs. He could not feel anything else but his chest hurting. He was feeling numb, all the pent up sadness was released today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi sat up immediately after waking up. His eyes were wet from crying, he just dreamt of his past life and was actually convinced that he is, indeed reborn. His heart was hurting. “Jaehyuk-ah, I’m sorry. I’m very sorry for leaving you.” Asahi continues to sob.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Few minutes later, Asahi goes to his mother. “Mama, I want to look for him.” He says. Mrs. Hamada smiles. “All the best son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyuk sips his coffee and reads a book. Nothing much has been going in his life, he was planning to look for Asahi when comes back to apologize and make it up to him. All he wants is to be close to him, if he can’t be with him in this life, better try on the 3rd one again. And the cycle continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finishes the coffee and exits out of the cafe. The morning sun greeted him and he covered a bit of his face to shield himself from it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today is really sunny… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hm?” He feels that the shade was now covering his whole body and not only his face. He sees a familiar shoe behind him but he didn’t dare to look furthermore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you will find me, you said you will always wait for me. I’m here, Hyuk-ah. I’m begging for you to take my hand.” Jaehyuk turns around and sees the love of his life, holding an orange umbrella for him. His eyes were slightly swollen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyuk holds Asahi’s hand and smiles. “Well, what do you want to do first?” Asahi clutches it tighter. “Wreck my plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was really sunny and his heart was warm as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both of them leaned against a willow tree, admiring the sunset. “You know, some memories of ours, we still did it in this life.” Jaehyuk says, rubbing his thumb against Asahi’s fingers. Asahi closes his eyes, a tear slowly escaping from his eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mm, but this time, I won’t leave you anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun continues to set as the two shared a kiss, full of passion and yearning. They were back in each other’s arms, and this time, they won’t ever let go. It’s them against the world. Whether it be in their next 7 lives or in their afterlife, they will always find each other. They will always be back to where they belong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I love you, do you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. I do too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s my man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>